Marina Hillcrest
Marina Nicole Wilson (born Ava María Rojas Muñoz) is a Pureblood Vampire and the main protagonist of The Pureblood Legacies. She is first seen in the trilogy's first book, Blood Pressure, ''where she is introduced as a junior in college. She lives in the fictional town of Cape Luna, Florida. Because her birth mother was originally a mermaid, Marina inherited two of her powers, hydrokinesis and empathy, the latter of which has caused her great struggles in her personal relationships. Prior to her Evolution, she was briefly a werewolf due to being marked by her ex Justin Nightlock. She was eventually cured of lycanthropy, which had restored her to her original state until she Evolved after bleeding to death at the hands of Vivienne. She is the girlfriend and True Love of Zane Chevalier, with whom she lives with, along with his younger brother Louis, and their close friend Johanna Strauss, at the Château. She used to live with her friend and roommate Schuyler O'Hara at Latimer University, where she attended school as an English major prior to meeting Zane. Source In the summer of 2007, a ten-year-old Marina had secretly witnessed the murders of her younger brother Jonah and her adoptive parents Aaron and Elizabeth Wilson by a coven of vampires at her family's cabin on Brier Lake. Her location was soon compromised and the vampires attacked her. After feeding on her, the vampires believed that she was "as good as dead" and set the cabin on fire in order to cover their tracks. Marina then woke up to the sound of the burning cabin and tried to escape but she lost consciousness again due to the smoke, only to waken in the hospital. As an aftermath, Marina was soon placed into foster care, where she had remained until she had turned 18. She then moved to Cape Luna, a town that her foster sister Claire Everett had suggested she go to. Since birth, Marina has possessed a slower than normal heartbeat, a condition rarely heard of in regards to an infant. This prompted doctors to perform many tests on her, which didn't do anything. Because doctors could not find causation for her slow heartbeat, they were unable to treat it. Seeing that her condition was stable, Marina lived a normal life while taking medication in hopes that it would regulate her heartbeat. However, this method if treatment did not work. She is a strong-willed, intelligent, yet stubborn and tenacious person. She is also very compassionate, and always puts others before herself. She shows her selflessness when she gives herself up to the Vasile Coven in order to retrieve the cure for Zane, who was bitten by a werewolf in ''Killer Instinct. Marina is a member of the Wilson Family and the Vasile Family. Early Life Ava María Rojas Muñoz was born on September 27, 1996 in Palm Harbor, Florida to vampires Miguel Rojas and Andrea Muñoz. After learning the true nature of his daughter, as well as the danger that she was in, Miguel broke the news to Andrea, and the two had decided to give their daughter away. Andrea then brought the baby to her close friend Elizabeth Wilson, a nurse who was on call that night. Andrea begged Elizabeth to invite her daughter into her family. A hesitant Elizabeth told her that she would discuss it with her husband. Elizabeth then agreed to do so. The next evening, Elizabeth and Andrea met in secret. The child was given to Elizabeth and Andrea said a goodbye to her daughter. Finally, she requested that she know nothing of her daughter in fear that she would then be put in danger. Elizabeth and Aaron then named the child Marina Nicole. In the fall of 2002, Marina, at the request of her parents and the suggestion of her teacher, was placed one grade ahead, entering the second grade rather than the first. During the summer of 2007, Marina and her family had visited their cabin on Brier Lake. One night, she woke up to witness the murder of her family by a coven of vampires. Once she was discovered, they brought her out to see her dying family and then they fed on her. Believing she was near death, the vampires left the scene but not before setting the house on fire to cover their tracks. Unbeknownst to them, Marina woke up due to the sounds of the fire spreading and tried to escape, but the smoke soon rendered her unconscious. She woke up in the hospital, where she was told that a brave stranger risked his life to save her. Immediately following the death of her brother and parents, Marina was soon placed into foster care with a woman named Mrs. Jones and her husband. At the Jones home, she met Claire Everett. The two immediately formed a strong bond, and became best friends whilst in the system. In 2014, Marina graduated from high school a year early due to her skipping the first grade. She would move out of the Jones' house to attend Latimer University, where she received many scholarships and grants due to her GPA and SAT scores. In fact, she states early on that she pays "less than nothing" for her schooling. In The Novels |-|Blood Pressure= Marina |-|Killer Instinct= Marina |-|Midnight Fury= Marina Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities |-|Enhanced Werewolf= Because Marina is a born supernatural and was bitten prior to becoming one, she is an enhanced werewolf that may turn at will. |-|Pureblood Vampire= Marina Relationships Appearances Name First *'Marina' is a feminine name of Latin origin, meaning "of the sea; sea maiden". **'Ava María' is a feminine name... Middle *'Nicole' is a feminine name of Greek origin that means "victorious people". Last *'Wilson' is a surname of German origin that means "protection" or "desire". ** Rojas is a surname of... ** Muñoz is a surname of... Trivia *She wears a dog tag necklace around her neck that had belonged to her late adoptive father, who served in Afghanistan. She also wears a ring of her adoptive mother's on her right hand on her middle finger. *Her birth mother gave her her Marine Ring in hopes that it would give her a connection to her. *Her original surname was meant to be Lovett, and her first name was originally going to be Melina. *She owns a Red 2004 Chrysler Sebring Convertible. *She is a notably fast swimmer and was also on her university's swim team. *She is descended from two different supernatural species: on her mother's side, she is descended from mermaids while on her father's side, she is descended from vampires. **If she had been born to a human father and were her mother still a mermaid, then Marina would've then been born a mermaid herself. *Her powers of Empathy and Hydrokinesis hail from her mother being born a mermaid and thus passing on certain attributes to Marina. Before Marina, it was unheard of for any supernatural to naturally possess powers outside of their traditional ones. Quotes Tropes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Colombian Characters Category:Mexican Characters Category:Former Werewolves Category:Pureblood Vampires Category:True Descendants Category:Latimer University Students Category:Iustus Faction Captives Category:Chevalier Coven Category:Wilson Family Category:Muñoz Family Category:Rojas Family Category:Vasile Family